Bedazzled
by Foolish Heart
Summary: let the games begin...
1. Default Chapter

  


Disclaimer- as we all know I own nothing, zero, nada, zilch,. Everything except my character was created by Tolkein. And is owned by someone who is not me. Much to my dismay.

  


Summery- A book, a simple mistake, a girl, and Middle earth. Not everyone is perfect people make mistakes, and so do wizards a great lord and elves. Follow me on a journey to find myself, help Middle Earth, of love, and tears, and a few stumbles on the way as I fall in love with an elf that's far beyond my league. And proves to be so. 

  


Ok my great readers this is my first fanfic. So it is Probably a Mary-Sue as much as I tried not to make it one it came out like one. A girl-falls-to-middle earth seems to be the easiest stories to write and considering this is my first and I am not a great writer I will work my way up the ladder of writing success, but until then I am stuck in Mary-Sueville. would you guide me on the way by reviewing Please. I really need to know what other people think of it so I can improve it. The story will be in my characters point of view. I think it gives it some reality not knowing what the other person is thinking also some mysteries and a few puzzles to solve along the way. This takes place about 700 years before the ring.

~*~

  
  
  


~*BEDAZZLED*~

  


*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

CH. 1 Do Not Judge A Book By Its Cover

  


Books. They were my life. They were my safe haven when things went wrong, which seems to be a normal occurrence in my life. In my life most everything went wrong therefor I was always reading books. My favorites seemed to be fantasy novels. Every chance I had I was in the library searching through rows upon rows of old dusted books long since forgotten and thrown aside. Which is where our story begins.

  


It was a normal day and as usual I was in my town library searching through miles of books. The books seemed to take the appearance of an endless sea. Calling out to you to explore its infinite vastness, discover the untimely secrets bound in its immortal words forever to be but a letter on a page. The product of a dedicated author who saw past reality and into their dreams where anything is possible. Where dragons live, where knights in shining armor ride their strong steads, where hobbits, wizards, and elves live. Where the sky is forever blue, and evil is always defeated. Where there's always a happy ending. Oh how I wish I had a happy ending like that. How I wished I was in Middle Earth, where there is so much beauty and good. Where an adventure is never far behind. I didn't know then I would regret those words.

  


As I was searching through the bounded leather sea I caught sight of a book. A very old book. A book that seemed to be as old as the world. A book that seemed to have so much history within its pages and within its existence. To me it looked other worldly. Almost.... elegant..yes it was elegant and it seemed to glow and murmur things so low that it was barely audible to the human ear. Almost like it was in your mind telling you all of its secrets, calling you to come hold it in your hand and read it. So I obliged. As I picked up the old book a small breeze swept through the room, and as I held it in my hand it seemed to shine all the more within my firm grip. The cover was filled with intricate designs that looked like it took years to make. As I opened the book all the dust of its cover fell to the floor. It seemed to be hand written and there had to be at least one thousand pages. 

  


I looked at the first few pages but I couldn't read it. The page was set up like the way you set up a diary and the odd thing was that it looked like my pathetic attempts at penmanship. But before I could flip to the next page a strong wind blew out of nowhere seeing as there weren't any windows around, and flipped the leafs of the ancient book until it stopped on a certain page and the wind slowly died down. On the page were characters like on all the other pages that I have never seen before. They flowed so beautifully together and seemed to be the work of a very accomplished artist. I must be a poem or song because of the way the sentences were put together. But on the next page someone seemed to have translated this poem into our modern alphabet. So I did what came natural I read it, no harm can come out of reading a book.

  


My mistake was not in reading it, but reading it out loud as I soon found out.(A/N sorry but my Quenya is horrible and my computer wouldn't let me put the correct accents on so bear with me)

  
  


"Auta I lome."

Utulie'n aure."

"Uye sere indo-ninya simen."

"Endor nai elye hiruva."

"Endor maruvan."

"Tenn' Ambar-metta."

"Endorenna Utulien."

  


With no further warning the room began the spin and everything became a blur of books and light. I held on to the book like my life depended on it then everything went black and I was falling. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. But I felt the hot tears streaming down my face. And still the book I held. Slowly but surly color began to spring up out of the darkness beautiful color, such as greens, browns, and other neutral colors and I was falling straight towards it. Now was when I finally let out an ear splitting scream that cut through the air. And still the book I held. Then came the ground hard yet soft at the same time.

  


I lay there not daring to look up, but as I did I caught sight of the most enchanting forest I have ever seen so I got up and dusted my self of and just stared and my surroundings. Everything looked so luminous. And beautiful in the evening sun. 

  


"What just happened?" I questioned to no one In particular. "Where am I?". Now I was panicking. But I managed to clam myself down, but it took the better part of an hour. That's when I remember the book that was lying next to me. I picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Thats when I notice they were blank.

  


"How can they be blank there was stuff written in it. Its impossible. How in the world?". I quickly went to the page I saw last, the page I read from. Everything else was blank except that. Then it dawned on me.

  


"How could I have been so stupid so blind? I should have recognized it when I first read it. It's Quenya. But who would write a book in a fictional language?" There were so many questions and answers to none.

  


"Now I know what is says" so I translated it as best I could seeing as I hardly knew the language.

It read:

"Night is passing."

"Day has come."

"My heart resteth not here."

"Maybe in Middle Earth I shall find it."

"In Middle Earth I will abide."

"Until the end of the world."

"To Middle Earth I am come."

  


"It's a spell. In Quenya. It's a spell. OMG. But if this thing really worked then I should be in middle earth. No, no, no, no, NO, this is impossible. Middle Earth does not exist. No it doesn't. This is just some sick joke someone is playing."

  


I guess I was screaming all of this.

  


Because behind me I heard a strong male voice yelling to me in some language I could not understand. I was frozen in place not daring to turn around and face him. My heart was pounding so fast that I could be heard a mile away. I have never been so scared in my life. But he yelled at me again in the unknown tongue. I turned around slowly. What I saw I would never forget. 

  


The damn bastard wouldn't let me forget!

  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok my little grasshoppers that was my attempt at a first chapter. I started writing this late last night but I thought I should give it a chance. So please review. I'll take even flamers if they tell me how to improve the story. So please, please review. For my sake. And I'm sorry about my Quenya, I'm not good with computers at all and I can't seem to figure out how to put the accent marks where they belong, I know there's a lot of mistakes. And I don't have a lord of the rings copy with me so the dates are pretty screw up, just like me. Lol. See you next chapter.

  


Until then, keep you head in the clouds and your feet on the ground. Ciao ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer- same as chapter one. Must I do it again. Its completely redundant.

  
  
  


* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ch. 2 Many meetings

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


two men clad in the strangest cloth I have ever seen. I mean they looked like something out of robin hood men in tights. Although they were far better looking, I mean very far. Not that I was thinking like that.

  


But what scared the shit out of me was that they were pointing very sharp looking arrows at me, and had a very stern look on their faces. Then I realized they were twins. Double the pleasure double the fun. 'Damn it now I have that song stuck in my head. Every time I see twins it reminds me of that commercial Why they hell am I thinking stuff like that about strangers pointing very sharp arrows at me. And seem to have the worst memory ever because Halloween was last month.' I thought to my self getting even more confused. But the fact is men in tights did not scare me all that much. Would they scare you?

  


So I just did what I usually do to get myself out of trouble It always works like a charm. I smiled the sweetest smile and looked at them with the most innocent eyes I could conjure up. And raise my hands in the air as to say I was not armed. Which was a lie because I being the most paranoid person in the world never went anywhere without a few daggers hidden in strategically placed areas. I had a very strange obsessions with knifes and sharp things in general.

  


tho one on the right said something again but for the love of me I could not understand. Oh, But he was beautiful....I mean the language was beautiful the language. Damn it. Why am I losing all my wit when a couple of cute scratch that gorgeous guys are around

  


I just shook my head and had a very confused look in my eyes. They seemed to take the hint and change into another rougher language that I could understand less.

  


I frowned and gave them a puppy dog look with teary eyes. Did I mention I was a great actress. Ever since I moved to that bloody town where everyone is dipy and happy all the time I was forced to act like them in front of them. When in truth I would have liked nothing better than to strangle one of them.

  


The look on there eyes seemed to soften up considerably and I could see guilt in their eyes. They looked at each other for a second then back at me never putting that damn bow down. 

  


Alright they asked for it.

  


I made my eyes water even more and my bottom lip trembled a little bit. They looked at each other again. And then back at me and they spoke in the beautiful language they were speaking to me before. Then I realized that It sounded like Sindarin. Which I could only understand about 2 words of. They were speaking fast to each other never taking their eyes off of me.

  


Now I was getting more furious by the second. Didn't there mother ever tell them not to point sharp objects at people someone might lose an eye. Then I made my last move that was sure to get them.

  


I let a lone tear travel down my cheek and put a hurt expression in my eyes and looked at the arrows then back into their eyes.That must of done it for them because they put the arrows down and looked at me all confused. With an even guiltier look in their eyes. 

  


I told you it worked like a charm.

  


They just stood their not knowing what to do next. I started sniffling. They put the bow and arrows away and started advancing towards me. Every step they took I took one back. They put their hands up and a look in their eyes that said they were not gonna hurt me. They spoke elvish again and I could only pick up a few word. What..you..here, who..you, and, what...name. So I told them my name..

  


"Ellen." I told them wiping my tear away.

  


"Ellen?" they both said in unison. I just nodded my head in confirmation.

  


One of them smiled. The one on the left. His smile was contagious because I could not help but smile. Then I said the first Quenya word that came to my mind.

  


"Ononi."( "twins"A/N there's suppose to be an accent mark on to of the 2nd O)

  


they smiled and nodded. Then they proceeded to look at my cloth like they were disgusted. What I was decent. At least where I come from. I was wearing fitted denim jeans a tight white button up cotton blouse, and some white sneaker and a white belt. Oh, know I know why they are looking away. I forgot to mention I didn't button the shirt all the way up so It was low and for people who were all proper it would have been extremely revealing. Not to mention my blouse wasn't buttoned all the way down either. It didn't show much just about and inch of my stomach.

  


The two men then looked at me and the one on the left pointed to himself and said "Elladan". Then pointed to his obviously brother and said "Elrohir".

  


I just started laughing. They looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. Which I probably have. Then I laughed even more. I was at the point where my abs burned and I was hitting a tree with my fist and holding my aching stomach at the same time. These men could not be serious. Elladan, Elrohir. Ya, right and I'm the queen of mordor. 

  


But the look in their eyes told me they were serious, and totally confused. I stopped laughing as suddenly as I started. I put my hand over my mouth and just shook my head telling myself to wake up its just a dream, but to no avail. All I could do was stare at them with wide eyes and even wider eyes when I saw their ears. I tried so hard not to faint. But I was beginning to get tunnel vision. And I was only able stutter a few thing before the darkness consumed my vision.

  


"Elladan, Elrohir, Imladris, Elrond".

  


Someone was sure as hell gonna pay for this later. Oh, believe me someone would feel my wrath.

  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N

  


the was my second chapter. I would of posted it right after my first one but ff.net was not working for 3 days and is still experiencing difficulties. I hope you liked it. I know the whole falling into rivendell Is used up but it fit into my story. What can I say. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews they really helped me out a lot. They really encouraged me and for that I thank you. Oh, I just saw Pirates Of The Caribbean and I thought Johnny depp was so funny in it the movie was completely hilarious. Not to mention Orlando Bloom was really hot in it. Please review. And I will see you next chapter. Until then,

  


don't do anything foolish.

  


Foolish Heart

  
  



	3. Fading Away

  
  


__Disclaimer- as we all are reminded every single day WE OWN NOTHING!! Do you people not have hearts!!

  
  


Ok this is my third chapter in my first fanfic. I was having trouble writing this chapter, so I fear it won't be too good. I plan on making this a long story. But if no one likes it I'll just take it out, dust myself off, and try again.

  


Also, I'll be getting more into detail about the characters and their relationships with each other. And I will be doing other peoples point of view. It's kinda hard to get the point your trying to make across with only one point of view. As I found out.

  


So without further adieu I present to you................

  
  


*~~~~~~~~

Ch. 3

Fading Away.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I was in a dream. And I knew it. In my world I created. A world I made to escape. Where the sun always shines, the birds always sing. And the lilies are always in bloom. Where nothing is wrong, and nothing is bad. Where I can contort everything to the way I like it.And most important I was not sad, but happy. A feeling I have never felt before. A feeling I have always yearned for.And now I have it. And I was not about to leave. I wasn't ready, in fact I wasn't planning on ever being ready.

  


Someone kept on calling out my name. Telling me to come back to the light. The voice was so enchanting, so soothing, telling me to come back to them. They had the kind of voice that made you want to do everything they asked of you. But I didn't want to go. Not yet. Not ever. 

  


Sometimes the voice would stop, but then they would come back. Always calling my name. Always telling me to come back to the light_. _They never ceased. They always kept coming back. Calling my name over and over again. Calling me to the light over and over again. I saw the light, but I did not want to leave. I couldn't leave. I have everything I have ever wanted. Why couldn't they just let me be. Why couldn't they just let me sleep forever. Just sleep forever in my own little world.let me run in my field of daisies, swim in the blue lake that's always warm. Play with the animals, run through the forest without any worries. Or just look up at the sky with candy clouds or sparkling stars.

  


And at the moment that's exactly what I was doing. Looking up at the shining stars. Forever gleaming like little diamonds in the sky. That's when I felt him. Someone was here and I didn't create them. And it was a man, I couldn't see him, but he was here. He wasn't bad, or trying to hurt me. I could feel it in his presence. __

  


So in the silver twilight I sought him. With every single step I took that came nearer to him his presence got stronger. He lead me past a river and over a grassy plain. He lead me to the forest_. _As I walked in the forest a breeze blew, making the light silk dress I was wearing dance in every single direction. The twilight made my dress glow in every single color of the prism. All the while his presence got stronger. I don't know but it felt like I was drawn to him almost like he was summoning me and I couldn't reject it. The breeze got stronger making my curly dark brown hair fly all around my face. It seemed to me that the breeze was leading me to him. So I followed it. I was lead to a clearing in the forest, and I knew he was there. I could feel him now more than ever. But I still couldn't see him.

  


"Come out I know you are there." I almost didn't recognize my voice since I hadn't any use of it until know. 

  


"Indeed I am." a strong yet gentle masculine voice cried out from behind me. So I quickly twirled around. And came face to face with the most beautiful man I have ever seen or should I say an elf because he had pointed ears. He was one of the twins that I met in the forest. I figured it was all real and I was in Middle Earth because when I fainted I came here, I came into my dreams. So I hypothesized that you can't have such a realistic dream within a dream.And dreams don't last for days, and are not so detailed.

  


"Which twin are you?" I couldn't tell them apart. I meet them for a total of 3 minutes.

  


"I am Elladan." He simply stated.

  


"What are you doing here? How did you get into my dreams?" 

  


"It is a gift I posses. It was passed onto me from my grandmother."__

  


"Ah, yes your grandmother the lady Galadriel. But that still does not answer the question of why you are here."

  


"I was sent by my father to guide you back to the light. Back to the living world." He answered. I just smiled at him.

  


"Thank you Elladan, but I fear I have no need of your guidance."

  


"Why will you not allow us to help you?" he sounded bewildered. 

  


"Because my dear Elladan I do not need your help."

  


"Why will you not come back to the light?"

  


"Because there is nothing left for me in the light. Nothing but loneliness and depression await me."

  


"Do you not have loved ones that will miss you?" I couldn't help but smile at him through saddened eyes.

  


"My, my, Elladan, you are quite the curiosone aren't you? But to answer your question, no, I don't have anyone, I have noone." He didn't answer right away. My answer seemed to have startled him. So I took the time to look him over. He was dressed in a grey color that shone silver in the gleam of the moon, from head to toe. His hair was so dark it could pass for black. The color of his eyes matched his clothe, grey a steely grey that always shimmered and sparkled. He had fair skin with full lips that begged to be kissed. I was drawn to him. Not just his looks but something else, something in his eyes, they held such mystery and wonder such beauty. I was the opposite of him, with my caramel colored skin, dark curly hair, and dark eyes. He was beautiful and perfect. While I was not.

  


"So this is what you want to do, how you want to live?" He caught me by surprise, he spoke out so quickly. He seemed to be confused.

  


"If you mean live happily, yes, that is how I want to live."

  


"Ellen-

  


"Elli, please call me Elli." I interrupted him.

  


"Elli, do you not see that what you are living is a lie, all a dream? All this happiness that you feel was dreamt up by you. All this beauty and this world is not real, the happiness that you think you are feeling is not real." I couldn't answer him, the truth hurts, it always does. I slowly bought my hand over my heart. I could almost feel it breaking.

  


"Then let me die! Let me fade away! Let me die feeling happy, even if it is fake, that's all I ever wanted. To be happy. Is that too much to ask. To be loved by someone?" I was beginning to raise my voice. The last comment that came out of my mouth was not suppose too. I hoped he didn't notice.

  


"How do you know you will not find happiness and love in your life yet? You are but a child. You have not truly lived." Now we were almost screaming at each other. But I realized what I was doing and calmed down. And with an eerie calm emotionless voice as cold has ice I responded. I told him the truth, the truth I have never told anyone. The truth I have denied for many long years. The truth I realized I was never going to escape.

  


"My sixteen and a half years is enough living for me. But I do not feel like a child. My soul is very old, I can feel it. I can feel it withering away inside of me. I can feel all its past pains and heart aches. Its almost like I am carrying all the pains of the world. I can hear her begging for me to let go. Begging me to give up hope. Pleading for me to just fade away. To loosen the grip on my life that I held on to so tightly and fade away to nothingness, just fade away to black." I stood silent for a minute until I spoke again.

  


"All these emotions and thoughts are killing me. Slowly but surly they will kill me. I have won some of the battles, but in the end I will lose this war." And at that moment I felt my heart finally shatter under all the weight laid upon it. Deteriorating into millions of tiny pieces impossible to put back together. 

  


"Give life another chance. Come back. My father will heal your soul. He will find a solution."

  


"And what would that be? Dump me to the first mortal family that accepts me. I am sick and tired of living with men. They can be so cruel sometimes. I'd rather die than live with that race again. Sometimes I am ashamed to belong to such a race." I was disgusted and mad all at the same time. I couldn't help the bitterness that seeped through my voice

  


"Then stay in Rivendell, my father will look after you. He can give you a good life."

  


"I'll be but a burden. Something more to get rid of-" but I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence. My hands they look transparent. 

  


"I'm fading." Before my very own eyes I was fading. Fading to nothing. I could not help but think bitterly to myself that its what I wanted all along. To rest in peace.

  


"It's now or never Elli. Take my hand. Come back to the light with me, please." he stretched out his hand for me to take. But I hesitated. All the while still fading. I realized that is was all a lie. I was trapped in my own thoughts. Thoughts that could kill.

  


"Take my hand, time is slipping and you are fading. I beg of you." I had such little time to think that I did what came as an instinct. I took his hand.

  


Everything began to swirl and there was a pearly white light surrounding everything, devouring all the beauty in my world. But I could still feel his hand. He made me feel safe. Then the white turned black. I felt like I was out of my body. I was just in limbo floating in an endless pool of nothingness. But it was short lived. Because the same person was calling out my name, in fact he was calling out to Elladan also. Then everything came back to normal. I felt in my body again, I felt whole in a way. Like I was just reborn.

  


I opened my eyes but everything was hazy. But I still noticed I was holding on to Elladans hand. The first face I saw was Elrond. It had to be him. I noticed that I wasn't breathing. It felt like I was drowning. So I took the deepest breath I have ever taken in my life. My breathing became ragged and fast. I still felt like I couldn't breath. I was panicking.

  


"Breathe child, breathe, slowly, do not panic you are safe, you are alright." Elronds voice was so sure and soothing. I held back my tears, I would not cry in front of every one. I tried so hard not to let them fall. I felt like I went to hell and back.

  


Someone squeezed my hand. It was Elladan he was there, sitting in a chair next to my bed. Arwen, Elrohir, Gandalf, and another Blonde elf were in the room too, or so I guess that's who they were. The tears were gathering in my eyes so my vision was very blurry. But he squeezed my hand again. 

  


"It's ok, your ok." he made me feel so safe. And that's what I needed at that moment. Safety. So with out thinking I got out of bed with a few protests from Elrond and some others and hugged Elladan. He was a bit surprised but hugged me back. I just sat there on his lap holding on to him like my life depended on it, trying not to crying into his tunic. I don't know what came over me but it seemed like the natural thing to do.

  


He seemed to know that I needed him then. I needed him now more than I ever needed anyone before. I felt connected to him now. Because for a moment in time we were as one. In my dreams.

  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N

  


I am so terribly sorry for the redundancy in this chapter. But I guess my mind was stuck in redundancy mode. To tell you the truth I was terrified to post this chapter. I debated with my self wether or not I should post it. This is the most mary-sueish chapter yet, but I needed an explanation for the connection between them in the later chapters. So I better go post this before I change my mind and delete it. 

I would like to thank

  


Alyde11

Daisy Princess

Mistress Saigon

  


thanks for the reviews I appreciate it!

  


Until next time

  


Au revoir mon petite lectures! Et bon soir. Et revue s'il vous plait. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Morning After

Disclaimer- YES!! I own everything. All of it. Yes I do and you can't take it away.

YA RIGHT!! And pigs fly. If you fell for that you should not be reading this. For the contents are clearly beyond your comprehension.

  


Thank you so much for your reviews!! 

  


Alyde11- I am so, so, happy that you like my little story. Thank you so much for the review. It brightened up my day and put a smile on my face!!!!

  


Rowanna160- johnny depp did seem like he was high didn't he. Lol. But I guess he drinks so much alcohol that it runs in his veins and he is always drunk. And we actually got to hear Orlando really speak. Since in LOTR he had all but 4 lines in the Whole trilogy!!

  


Anyway my readers.( I love saying that lol). Here is chapter four. I had so many ideas floating around in my head that I didn't know how to start the chapter. Kinda like the opposite of writers block. Now is when I could put all of my LOTR's knowledge to use.

  


*~~~~~~~~~~~

CH. 4

The morning after.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Everyone left the room already, and Elrond insisted that I take some rest. Seeing as I didn't think I had a choice I obeyed, didn't want to get on his bad side the first day. I couldn't sleep for a while. I just laid on the bed and thought of many things. Like why was I here? Why is this real? And I swear someone up there is laughing at me. Nothing is as I thought it to be. And if I thought I had troubles back home then I surely didn't know the meaning of the word. Because KNOW I have troubles. What am I going to do? That's the question I was pondering as I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

  
  
  


~~~*~~~

the next morning...............

  
  


Why the hell is this room so fucking bright. I could not go back to sleep after the sun came up. Well, you would too if your room had no shades or windows!! The whole freaking room looked like it was modeled after a damn gazebo. So I just laid there for hours trying to fall back asleep. The chirping of the birds was getting on my nerves, especially when I have a headache. I was not a morning person at all. And this seemed to turn my mood even more sour than it already was. Then someone started knocking on the door. Who the hell would be up on this ungodly hour! NOT ME!!! That's for sure.

  


There was another knock on the door. But I decided to ignore them. That is until a very annoying she-elf strolled in my room and decided to give me a personal wake-up call. Do these people not sleep!

  


"Lady Ellen, please wake up you have already missed breakfast. And you are having lunch with lord Elrond and his family today." she said in a cheerful voice. I could not understand what was so exciting about lunch.

  


The only reply she got from me was a few grumbles.

  


"There is a bath ready for you in the next room. So you can just go in there now a bathe while I pick out the garment you are to wear." she told me. 

  


A bath? A bath would be splendid right about now. So I hopped out of the bed and went into the next room. I didn't pay much attention to its beauty because of the fact that I was still half asleep, and at the moment I wouldn't care if I saw a pig fly by. I don't remember much of the bath, considering I was not wholly there and my mind was in momentary shut down. But I remember wrapping a towel around myself and walking out of the room to find that the bed was neatly made and there was a dress lying on the bed. The maid was waiting for me and right when I came out she rushed towards me. Which startled me a bit. She was really fast!

She helped me put on some undergarments. I did not fell comfortable with her helping me at all. But none of it seemed to phase her as it did me. She handed me the dress.

"Is it to your liking?" she questioned me.

"It is quite the pretty dress but, don't you have any pants they are much more comfortable and easier to walk in." I informed her.

"You are having lunch with the lord and his family! Besides it is not proper for women to wear a males attire."

"Fine, I have nothing against dresses so I mine as well wear it." It was a really nice dress. But I felt awkward in it. It was a golden tan color. Velvet in material, except that it was much lighter. It was long and flowing. It fit very snugly showing off my curvy figure. I felt so self conscious about it. I didn't have the highest self esteem if you hadn't noticed. Especially around so many beautiful people. 

The maid gave me a silver necklace with an amber stone on it. Then she took 2 hair clips and pulled my hair back from my face on either side and snapped them into place. She kept on commenting me on how my hair was so beautiful. Saying she loved the way it was so shiny and curly. My hair was thick and went almost half way down my back. I loved it sometimes but most of the time I would of cut it off if I found the scissors.

She lead me out of the room and down a series of halls. Everything was so beautiful and earthy. It was a very nice day outside. And at that moment I couldn't care less I was starving. I hadn't eaten in days. Finally we reached great wooden doors. She opened them and revealed a big room with a dinning table in the middle. There were people inside. I recognised Elrond, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. But I did not recognize a blonde she- elf sitting next to Elrond.

"Ellen, you have decided to join us. That is great indeed. Come and sit down." Elrond beckoned to me gesturing to an empty seat on the table next to Gandalf and I took it.

"I thought we might talk about your present situation before the food arrives." Elrond suggested. In response I nodded my head.

"Before I get to that I would like you to meet my lovely wife Celebrian."

"Hello child, I hope you are feeling much better." she greeted. I smiled back at her and said hello. She was so beautiful. I haven't seen someone so gorgeous in my life. Everything about her, the way she spoke it sounded like she was singing, her blue eyes and long blond hair. She was absolutely amazingly beautiful. Just like her mother and children.

"Well, Ellen how did it come that a child as yourself was alone in the borders of my city?" Elrond asked curiously.

"I really don't know. I was reading an old book I found in the library and found some sort of spell in it and then I blacked out and woke up in the forest. With two very agitated looking elves pointing very sharp arrows at me." I glared at the twins which sat in front of me as I said the last comment. Elladan Grinned.

"Yes, I have heard about that particular incident. I assure you they did not mean to be so threatening. They were merely trying to keep our city safe." Elrond explained.

"Yes I know, but must they go around pointing such dangerous weapons at innocent unexpecting people."

"We carry our bows for safety. You should know about that, since I have never meet anybody in all my long years with so many hidden daggers." Elrohir playfully retorted.

"We did find a rather large number of daggers on you when you came in." Elrond added.

"Large! She could have taken a whole army of Orcs out with all the daggers she had!" that would be the ever dramatic Elrohir once more. Does this guy not know when to shut his mouth.

"So what I have a strange fascination with daggers and sharp things in general." I was speaking with these people as if I had known them for years. Funnily enough it felt like I have known them for years.

"We also found a book which you had in your possession." Gandalf decided to join in the conversation we were having.

"That's the book I read from."

"But the book has nothing but blank pages in it. How could you have possibly read from it.?" Gandalf asked.

"Actually Gandalf I was contemplating that last night when I couldn't sleep and I came up with a theory."

"Oh, and what is this theory, pray tell?" the whole table seemed to take interest in this theory of mine.

"Well I figured since when I saw the book it looked thousands upon thousands of years old, yet when I woke up here it seemed particularly new and all the writings in it vanished as if they never existed in the first place. So what I am thinking is that I traveled back in time. And by doing so all the writings in the book disappeared merely because they have not been written yet." I finished my well thought out theory and everyone took a few seconds to contemplate it.

"Well if you indeed did travel back in time the theory would be a correct one." Gandalf stated thoughtfully.

"But how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Elrohir stated. Always the inquisitive one isn't he. I pondered this question for a few seconds before answering.

"I know the future, past, and present." I simply stated. They all rose their perfectly defined eyebrows at me.

"Prove it." The damn elf just won't shut his mouth. I had to think. What should I tell them. Not the future of course but I could tell them of the past and facts that only they should now of and noone else.

"Lord Elrond, that ring upon your finger is it not Vilya the ring of healing?"

"Yes it is." he gave me an odd look, then again so did everyone in the room.

"Was it not passed unto you by Gil-galad before his passing?"

"Yes."

"And Gandalf is that not Narya upon your finger?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

"It was passed unto you bey Cirdan who saw further and deeper than any other in Middle Earth?"

"Yes." they all were eyeing me spaciously.

"That is two of the three elven rings of power. So there is one more that I have not mentioned Nenya the ring of Adamant. Few now where the ring lies and who with. In fact most don't even know that they survive today let alone that they exist."

"What are you trying to say child?" Gandalf asked

"That I know where the third is."

"And where does it lye pray tell?" Arwen who had been silent this whole time spoke up.

"I cannot say it out loud. For I am sure Elrond would not like that. But I asure you that you all know her." I said with a secretive grin. Notice that I said her

"And where did you acquire all this knowledge" Elrond aked.

"I am from the future I read it in a book. Either that are a parallel universe." I stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That still does not prove anything." What do you know it was Elrohir, gasp, not. Well, he was certainly climbing my list of people I hate, and quick. 

"Listen _buddy_, do you want me to shove my knife down your throat? Maybe that will get you to shut up." I picked up one of the many knifes laid before me. The others said nothing. I think they found this all humerus. I guess they have never dealt with a grumpy 16 and a half year old. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed, scratch that, the wrong WORLD!!

"Was that a threat?" he questioned.

"No.........it was a promise." I waited a second just for the effect.

"Is that so."

"Yes. That is unless you would prefer my FOOT!. No? Then maybe my FIST!"

"I would like to see you try." 

"Was that a challenge?"

"It certainly was."

"You masochistic ASS-."

"CHILDREN!" I must of jumped right out of my skin. I didn't know elves could yell so loudly. This is doing nothing for my headache.

"I will not tolerate you threatening each other at the lunch table. Show some manners and stop bickering and acting like 7 year old children. Both of you." I have been yelled at before. But none had the effect that on had on me. But I did glare at Elrohir none the less.

"Gandalf will you please take away all her knifes please? I really don't want anything bad to happen on her first day here." Elrond asked Gandalf. 

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was open my mouth and shut it in disbelief. But eventually I saw the humor in it and started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Celebrian asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Just that Elrond knows me so well already."

"How so?" she asked still smiling.

"He took the knife away from me. And lets just say I NEVER break a promise." I pointedly looked at Elrohir while saying this. She just smiled at me. And I smiled back. I was really going to get along with her. I could already tell.

"So, on with the conversation we were having before you two started your bickering." Gandalf said

"Oh, yes. Umm........." I couldn't think of anything. But a question popped up in my head.

"What year is it?" I asked. They all gave me strange looks as if I was crazy.

"Tis the year 2318 of the second age, November the 7th if you must know." I quickly did the math in my head. And I came up with the number 700. 700 years until the war of the rings.

"Wait a minute that's not fair all the other mary-sues came 700 years later. Just my luck."

"Excuse me?" Elrond asked. 

"Oh nothing." I quickly added. I really need to stop thinking out loud.

"Well all that I can tell you of the future is that the ring does still survive and the war of the rings is everything but over."

Elrond and Gandalf were shocked. But I was saved from explaining some more when the food came. The food was great but haven't these people thought up of fries and burgers yet. Well, I'll just have to stop by the kitchen and give them a lesson or two. I was hungry but I couldn't eat much. You know what happens when you don't eat for a while and your stomach kinda shrinks, so you eat less and feel fuller then you would normally. That's what happened to me. Now I am an insomniac who can't eat much whose stuck in another world with noone she knows. Gee, aren't I the lucky one. Note the sarcasm.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

well that felt like a completely pointless chapter. There's a twist coming up in the next few chapters. So watch out for it. I wrote this chapter really quickly because my mother insisted on buying a plane ticket online which took about six hours to do. I re-read it several times but I fear there might still be some mistakes in there. So bear with me.

Oh, and just to let you know. I really did throw a knife at someone during lunch at my old school last year. It was plastic but none the less still a knife. What can I say the friggin' kid was so annoying with his hideous fake Gucci wannabe royal blue suit. Yes, he wore one like that and anybody who does deserves to get a knife thrown at them. He told the few teachers that monitor the lunch area ( mind you my old high school was big were talking about it had 4 different cafeterias it is the biggest high school east of the Mississippi just giving you some pointless information). The teachers just looked at him and laughed and told him he deserved it for messing with me. Some of the teachers were so cool. The things I did when I was a freshman *sigh* those were the good old days when you didn't have to worry about getting high scores on your exams to get into a good college. Or about college applications. I am getting old. I want to go to college in Europe. Like in London, or anywhere in England. I have always wanted to go to London. 

Any way please review I would appreciate it. A lot.

And sorry for my incessant rambling but I couldn't help my self.

Until next time my readers

Don't do anything foolish,

Foolish heart


	5. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer- I'm not saying it. I friggin' refuse. It makes me sound like a damn parrot repeating it over again. Its needlessly repetitive.

Well first and foremost I would like to thank Drachenaugen26 she helped me out A LOT in this story. She helped me correct all my stupid mistakes and helped write this chapter. Where would I be without you?!?! you really did a great job with this chapter. Much thanks to you. I congratulate you on a job well done!! You are a great writer!!

I would like to thank my reviewers

Greeneyes616, Fernvigiel, Lady-of-Lorien1, Just me, Alyde11, and ElveNDestiNy, thank you so much for your reviews they really helped me out a lot!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 5 

Sweet Revenge

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was already finished. They told me that they will see me at dinner, and that I could go and explore Rivendell. That was a BIG no no on their part. Because translated in my language that sentence means "go and get into some mischief." So that is what I am in search of. Something to keep me entertained. It takes a lot to entertain me when I'm in these moods.

So here I am strolling down the endless maze they call "the last homely house". Just thinking of what I'm going to do to keep myself busy for the day while reflecting back on lunch. That Elrohir sure got on my bad side rather quickly. He is rather conceited and sarcastic and sardonic and arrogant and oh a million other words I can't think of. I think the only reason we didn't get along thus far is because we are so much alike. Two very stubborn people never make a good mix. But ought I to remind you that revenge is sweet? Oh, yes it sure is. And that's exactly what I was craving; sweet revenge. You might say I have a sweet tooth. It was definitely my eye brow cocking time, the utmost sign that someone has breeched my parameters; someone just forgot that testing my patience is veeeeeeeery wrong because this cat likes scratching!

Nobody humiliates me. Not without paying. Now, I'm not usually this hot tempered, but he just pissed me off, rubbed me the wrong way (Sort to speak). Not to mention I was in a particularly bad mood. So what could I do to get him back? Let's analyze the situation. 

Número uno: I couldn't sneak up on him. He's an elf, he has good hearing. He is better at everything. He has better vision. Well, this leaves little options. Very little options…

Oh great! Now I'm completely lost in one of the many halls this "house" has. And what should I come upon? I come upon the kitchen. Yes, the kitchen. At the moment they were hurrying about fixing dinner. Most of them didn't even notice me. And the ones who did just kept on going about their business. They were setting up plates left and right. There must have been hundreds of them. But a few stood out. They looked special. So I asked on of the maids.

"Excuse me but, who are these for?"

"They are for the lord and his family."(Wrong answer lady). She should have never told me that.

Which one was his though? I remember that to Elrond's left was Celebrian, and to her left of Elladan, and next to him was Elrohir. So that meant that the third dish to the left was his. Now the question is what to do to it. A wicked smirk crept to my lips…….

So I went searching through the cupboards, the many cupboards this kitchen has. About 5 minutes later I came upon a little container with some crushed stuff in it.

'I wonder what this does.' I thought to myself none too innocently…

"Excuse me, but do you know what this is for?" I asked one of the rushing maids; perfect mask of childish curiosity etched on my features!

"That is crushed old herbs. It acts as a sleeping aid. We crush it into the food of those who need it." She explained hurriedly then left.

Well, well, well. What do you know… I think we have a winner. So I took the bottle, went back to where the plates were on a table all set up, picked out Elrohir's and started to sprinkle some of it on. I didn't want to put too much. I didn't want him to knock out 2 minutes after his first bite. No, no, no. I wanted it to be a slow and embarrassing process. Payback's a bitch. As he soon will find out. I finished and put the bottle back where I found it and left the kitchen just as quickly as I entered it an inexplicable snicker barely revealing my devilish excitement. That must have been the quietest kitchen I have ever been in.

But I resumed my walk; trying to find my room or the library for that matter. I know how to get to my room from the library. I passed it this afternoon on my way to lunch. So I wondered around until I found someone I could ask directions from. I spotted someone standing on a terrace sort of thing at the end of a hall. He had dark hair. But I couldn't make much of him out. So I started walking toward him. He didn't show any signs that he knew I was there. But I knew he knew because he is an elf and probably heard me before I saw him. So I stepped out onto the balcony. It was a great view of the valley. I took a better look and saw that it was one of the twins. I figured it was Elladan because Elrohir would have said something already.

I didn't want to disturb him so I just leaned against the stone railing of the balcony and took in the view; the waterfalls cascading down the mountain sides and forests. The city that's nearly impossible to see, with the setting sun making it all glow.

"It is a beautiful view is it not." He commented.

"Yes, yes it is; very beautiful indeed." I agreed.

"It's my favorite spot."

"I could see why."

"It's nice to see that you are up and well Lady Ellen."

"Yes, I feel better. But didn't we have the Lady discussion already?"

"Pardon me?"

"I know your trying to be all proper with your manners and all but there is no need to do that with me. Just call me Elli please." I told him with a smile.

"If that is what you want." he was smiling too. And what a wonderful smile it is; so contagious. 

"So I see you and my brother aren't getting along so well." 

"Well, I don't think we got off on the right foot. I was just in a bad mood this afternoon. So would anybody who was in my shoes. He just happened to be the one I took my frustration out on. But he did instigate it. I don't hate him but I think that's just how it's going to be between us. Always fight, fight, bicker, bicker; Over small things."

"I suppose you are right. But you can tell us apart already. That is an enormous feat for someone who has known us such a short period of time. Some of our best friends that we have known for hundreds of years still have trouble telling us apart. Yet you already figured it out."

"Well it's not hard really. If you were Elrohir the moment I set foot on this balcony it would be a re-enactment of this afternoon. You have opposite personalities. Which is almost always the same with all twins. You may look Identical but once you open you mouth and I look into your eyes I know which one is which. Not to mention the expressions you make when you see me. It all reveals you in the end." I explained.

Not to mention the fact that I felt connected to him in some odd way. But I wouldn't tell him that. He just looked at me. As if trying to figure something out. He stared at me with those big grey eyes that sparkled like a thousand fireworks bursting brilliantly in a grey velvet sky. He was so beautiful; as is the case with most elves. But his beauty hit me differently than the others; he had the kind of beauty that leaves you speechless, that leaves you breathless. All in all his beauty was _bedazzling._

I felt like he could see right into my soul and into my heart where all my secrets are buried. It felt like he knew and saw everything that I worked so hard to conceal. It was unnerving to be under is gaze. But it seemed to me that he already knew all of my feelings and secrets and he just accepted it; along with all my faults. Accepted me for who I am. And that is by far one of the best feelings in the world. To be accepted by someone like Elladan. That made me smile, a genuine smile. Not many have the chance to see me truly smile. But he did. He won over my trust so quickly.

"Lady Ellen there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" the voice cut through the air so suddenly and broke the trance I was in. I turned my eyes away from his. It was the hardest thing that I think I have ever done, looking away from his steady gaze. I didn't even know how long I stood there looking into his eyes. Time just seemed to have ceased, as if my world was all focused in this one spot, his eyes. 

I looked at the she-elf to see it was the same one as this afternoon. She looked all flustered. In an elvish way of course. But none the less flustered..

"We must get you ready for dinner. Come on hurry you don't want to be late." she beckoned me.

"But I thought dinner wasn't for a few more hours?" I questioned.

"That gives us just enough time to get you presentable." Presentable? What was she getting at. Do I really look that bad? I looked over to Elladan and saw that he was giving me a sympathetic look.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." I told Elladan.

"I will be looking forward to it."

She led me back to my room and almost literally threw me into a bath. I know she probably didn't enjoy looking for me but there's no need to be so pushy!! When I finished bathing she started fussing over me, made me try on an array of dresses. She chose a brownish gold one. After she successfully got me into it she started with my hair. She put it up and put little jewels here and there. After another 15 minutes of hovering over me she told me I was finished. I almost ran out of that room.

I already knew where the dinning hall was. Considering you would have to be an idiot to miss it. I was skipping down the hall just minding my own business when guess who I should come upon? You guessed it: Elrohir. (Time for a little one on one.)

"Elrohir, how are you doing on this fine evening?" I asked with a plastic smile. He looked at me sceptically.

"Fine thank you for asking."

"My, my, my you look very handsome in that tunic. Who picked it out for you? Your mother?"

I was grinning widely by now. He gave an annoyed sigh.

"No, in fact I picked it out. Now I'm not in the mood for an argument." he stated. In an I'm-not-too-happy tone. I shook my head.

"Aw. Is poor Elrohir tired?" I burst out into laughter. He was tired! HA not as tired as he is going to be! Oh, my I wish I had someone to share this with. He was tired! I took my seat next to Gandalf and I was still laughing. They all looked amused at my fits of giggles; all except Elrohir that is.

The dinner was very uneventful. That is until the food came. People were chatting merrily and eating. I didn't say much. Or pay much attention. I was waiting to see when those herbs would kick in. Five minutes later and he still was as energetic as ever. But 5 minutes after he gave signs of being tired. He slowed down in his actions. His eyes would become unfocused. And his breathing became deeper. I was grinning from ear to ear. I tried to hide it by looking down at my plate of food which was almost all there. 

A minute later I looked up to see if he was asleep yet. Well, he sure looked like he was asleep. His eyes were glazed over. He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. His breathing was even. It practically looked like he wasn't breathing at all, that' how shallow it was. But most important he wasn't blinking or moving.

I suddenly burst out into laughter but covered it up with a cough. Everyone looked at me strangely. I would look at myself like that to. Now it was just a matter of someone figuring out that he was asleep. As if on que Elladan started speaking to his brother. He waited for a response from him but got none. He called his name again but still no response from sleeping beauty. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I was going to lose it soon. I'm sure if I looked up they would be able to see the tears of mirth running down my face. And I'm sure my shoulders where shaking with laughter.

"Elrohir!, I can't believe it, he is asleep?!?!" he told his mother and father. That's it I can't hold it in much longer. So I "accidentally" dropped my fork under the table.

"Oh my! Would you look at that! I dropped my fork under the table. "Let me go and get that." They looked at me for a second but returned their attention to sleeping beauty across from me.

I went under the table and started laughing. I even snorted a few time. My stomach ached so much from the laughter. I couldn't even breathe. He would never live this down. Ever. I would remind him every time he thought I forgot. Yes that was my dessert. Sweet revenge. I must have stood under the table for 3 minutes. But I couldn't put a straight face on and sit back down.

"Ellen!" I heard Elrond call me in a stern voice.

Damn it; Busted. How did they figure it out so fast? Damn I have to remember I'm not dealing with regular men anymore. These are elves. Must keep a note of that; must be sneakier. I sat back in my chair with the straightest and most innocent face I could put on.

"You rang?" I asked Elrond.

"We know you are responsible for this." I give up. There's no use denying it.

"Am I that transparent? Was it that obvious that I did it?" I asked.

"The fact that you were laughing through out most of dinner and that you "accidentally" dropped your fork which took you quite a few minutes to retrieve was proof enough." Damn! I need to be more inconspicuous.

Someone helped Elrohir get to bed without bringing attention to him and what was going on. Sleeping beauty was not going to be happy about this in the morning. He would not like his new nickname either. It was so undignified. (Exactly why I'm calling him that.) Note to self- avoid sleeping beauty at all costs tomorrow. But that was priceless. It was hilarious!

"Ellen, I would like to speak to you in my study after dinner is over." He didn't seem too mad; Just annoyed at my tactics.

I'm screwed. I'm in trouble. I hope he goes gentle on me. I'm sure he's a nice and generous lord. I hope the punishment is not too bad. My first official day here and I already have gotten in trouble twice! But I won't hold my breath. I puffed up my chest as best as I could and put on the straightest face...I'm not going down without a fair stand! Oh no, not me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 

I am finally done with this chapter. Wow, my life has been so busy lately. I'm running all around the place. I know it took a while to do it but it's almost September. Almost time for school again. And we all know our posts become fewer and far between. ::sigh:: I really don't want to go back to school but I don't have a choice, I thought this was America, I thought we were free!!!! I guess not. I should sue for false advertisement.

Anyway, see you next chapter.

Muah!!!

Until then,

Don't do anything Foolish,

~*Foolish Heart.*~


	6. Whispers In Obscurity

Disclaimer- ::sigh:: didn't we go through this already? I mean come on! Enough is enough!! For the love of everything that is good and holy! Let me have my hour of fun. ::mutters to self:: selfish jerks!

  
  
Thank you sooooooooo very much for your reviews, I appreciate it. I am in such a hurry you don't even know. I don't have much time to write or post so I do it in a hurry. In fact I am typing this very fast at the moment. But I couldn't of done it without my lovely, wonderful, and amazing beta reader and co-author of this story, yes she is officially my co-author, because the term beta reader does not suit all the glorious work she does. Thank you so much Jouri a.k.a 

Drachenaugen26. I love ya bunches for helping me so much.

And please review, I appreciate them sooooooo much, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 6

Whispers in Obscurity

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The celebrations weren't over yet. Although what they were celebrating was far beyond me. If you ask me they just wanted a reason to drink too much wine. We were all in the hall of fire. And I was praying that Elrond would forget about the little appointment he had arranged. But obviously he hadn't forgotten. The luck I have. Really! Sometimes I feel like it's all a conspiracy and everything in the world is against me. With my luck it is. How convenient!!

A blond elf came up to me and told me that Elrond requested my presence. He made it sound like I had a choice. He told me to follow him. Now I usually wouldn't follow a complete stranger who told me to do so but, in this case I had to. This is going to be great. Note the sarcasm. So into Elrond's study I went. And there must have been a private party in there or something because he wasn't the only person there. The blond elf that led me there, stayed in the room, Elrond was there of course, and so was Gandalf

"Lady Ellen please take a seat." Elrond told me.

"I have been discussing your present situation with, Gandalf, and Glorfindel." So that is who that blond elf is. I thought I had seen him before when I woke up.

" Ellie, what I will tell you now comes from my profound belief that you would take it to heart and act accordingly, I have faith that you would see the reason behind my words….child, Rivendell is one of the safest places left on middle earth, and your destiny is intertwined with that of the entire world. Every individual has a place to fill in the world, and is important, in some respect, whether he chooses to be so or not.* the past is like a river flowing out of sight; the future is an ocean filled with opportunity and mystery.* dearest child your destiny lies in the power you posses, the power of knowledge!

Your knowledge is as valuable as medicine to those who are dying, for it holds the power to wield the future…in the wrong hands , my dear, that would be a weapon of tremendous magnitude…and the evil we face is not to be underestimated….you of all people should know that…..The question that lingers now is whether you will choose wisely and remain in our safe home, where your power would heal…or you can choose the alternative where the consequences would be as dire as walking down a dark road when you were seeking the light! So what say you child?……think, for I shall not have you decide in haste, nor do I have it in my will to scare or strain you…let time bring you guidance……go now and you shall find me waiting whence you decide!"

I left the room with my head spinning in confusion, I really never saw my knowledge in that light, now it felt like it was weight pressing over my heart, I mean you do not just tell someone make the wrong decision and ruin the entire world, and expect them to skip around and feel ok…..questions were swimming in my head….what was I going to do? What other choices do I have? Is this really a matter of choice? Where else could I go? At that moment I felt reality slap me hard…….I don't know how to get home!

That hit a mark. 

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HOME. That sentence kept playing over and over in my mind like an endless chant of torment.

The feeling of being utterly lost washed over me like angry, deafening waves. With no place to go. And no place to call home any longer. I wasn't happy at home yet strangely enough I wasn't any happier here. All the things I had back home were not enough to keep me happy. How selfish we all are! So self centred. Only thinking about our benefits completely oblivious of others around us. Yet again that is the way we are programmed. To stay alive, survival mode. It's truly all a game of survival. To the victor goes the spoils. Well the only thing I got was tears. Tears mirroring the bitter mixture of confusion, hurt, anger, loneliness and hopelessness. Not to mention helplessness. No one could help me! It came down to that. I could only save myself. And I didn't have the strength to do so. I barely had the strength to cry.

I was going to die. 

Sooner rather than later.

I could feel it. 

Oddly enough I knew that I will. 

Without a doubt.

I could have sat there and asked why and cried, but I knew that it wouldn't help. So I just closed my eyes, willing it all away. Eventually the tears stopped. So I made my way back to my room, put on the first thing I saw that looked like a sleeping gown. At that particular point I didn't care.

I was unquestionably awaiting a night of restless sleep. Sleep my only refuge now, but a refuge I couldn't arrive easily to, it seemed like this was all a foggy nightmare in an incessant maze , every time I thought I saw the doors to slumber open, I reached out only to feel void, nothingness, the same nothingness that now reflected in my eyes…

Yet I tried to close my eyes and sleep. But no matter how much I rolled and tossed I just couldn't do it. After spending about 2 hours in this delirious state, the gates of slumber let me in..

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*DREAM*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Such a beautiful day it was. The sun shining on me. Warming my body. Melting all the cold and frigid wall of ice around my heart. All the beautiful white flowers blooming. The trees tall and healthy. With millions of green leaves. The beautiful azure stream flowing and cascading down smooth rocks. Birds singing cheerful songs. So perfect. And I was smiling. Not crying. Running around. Making crowns of flowers.

But the sun faded.

And over the horizon I saw huge grey clouds coming my way. Until it became a looming shadow over my head.

It looked as if it was going to rain.

And so the heavens parted and wept. It wept clear, cool, and refreshing water. 

I began to dance and twirl around in the rain. Soaked from head to toe. It felt so good.

I looked up to the sky with my eyes closed and opened my mouth to taste this refreshing heavenly liquid.

But instead of cool, and refreshing it tasted warm and coppery. Why would it taste like that? Oddly enough it tasted like..........

No. It couldn't be.

I opened my eyes and saw the unforgettable.

I saw a sheet of red. It was pouring. And all I saw was red. It ran into my eyes and stung. And ran down my throat and choked me.

How could this be? How? 

How?

It was raining _crimson._

I looked at all the beautiful things. Beautiful no longer.

The beautiful white flowers were stained _scarlet._

The beautiful azure stream was now a _carmine_ river.

How could this be? How?

How?

It was raining blood.

The heavens wept _crimson_. _Crimson blood_.

And I heard whispers. Whispers in the red obscurity. Echoing whispers that seemed far away. Seemed distant. Telling me to run. Run and never look back. How easier it would just be to run and hide. To just crumble. To just break down and die. Give up. 

They would say:

You don't belong. You're a bad person. You don't deserve to live. You're a waste of space. A waste of oxygen. Run. Run far away and never look back. Never. You'll always be alone. Stop the pain now. You can stop it. Just run. They would whisper in echoing voices. Their voices just kept on getting louder. Till it sounded like they were yelling in my ears. 

Run!

RUN!!!!

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could through the _crimson rain_ that was falling. With the dress I was wearing sticking to me. And making it harder to run. The blood that was pouring from the heavens made it heavy. Making me tire faster then usual.

I couldn't take it anymore. The whispering voices. The blood. I couldn't take it.

I couldn't.

It was too much for me to handle.

So I screamed a scream that sounded distant and echoing like the whispers. Like it didn't come pouring from my own lips.

I sat up in my bed with a rush. My heart pounding in my chest. My breathing heavy and ragged. What a horrible dream. It was just horrible. I couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. I needed air. Fresh air. And I needed to cool down. So I put a robe around my body and left my room. 

I headed down the halls and came upon a garden with a bench. I sat down on it. The stars and moon shining. And I thought. I thought about the dream and what it meant. Raining blood? What could that mean? Why would it rain blood?

I heard thunder crackling in the distance. A storm was brewing. Lighting cracked in the black sky. It looked like it was about to rain. Just what I needed. To cool down in the rain. I waited a couple of minutes till it finally came down.

Cool and refreshing.

I opened my eyes.......

And to my horror I saw red.

Red

RED!!!!

Once more the sky's wept _crimson_.

How? How could this be?

How?

And why? Why was this all happening to me? What have I done to deserve such cruel and unusual torture? I was slowly going insane. This was too much... Too much for me to handle right now.

All the while the _crimson_ _rain_ kept falling

The whispers were back. Telling me to run again. 

NO. 

I won't. NO. NO!!!!

I put my hands over my ear in an attempt to block out the voices. But to no avail. They were still there. And prominent through the crackling thunder and lightning.

I am going crazy! I don't know what to do. What do I do?

What?

What do they want of me?

What?

That was it. I screamed. The same scream as before. But sharper and ear splitting. And I kept screaming

And screaming.

I sat upright in my bed. What a horrible dream! Absolutely petrifying! It was a double dream. I have never had one of those and I never wanted to again. I was so scared. My heart was still pounding in my chest. It felt so real. Almost too real.

Why were my dreams haunting me? Every time I was dreaming it was a nightmare. I have never had such realistic nightmares. I didn't want to go to sleep in fear of my dreams. So I stayed awake. As I would soon do for days to come.

I stayed awake for hours. Until the sun shone and the birds sang. And I was still wide awake. Horror written in my eyes instead of the void that filled them before. Soon this would be the routine that I would go through each night. Staying awake in fear of my dreams and the horror they would bring.

My dreams were haunting me.

_Haunting me._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

and that is the dramatic end to chapter six. Muahahahahahah. Hope you like it and please, please review. I would greatly appreciate it!!!!!!! talk to you soon

Foolish Heart

p.s. the stars marked a quote taken about destiny…..

Quotes by: 1. Nathaniel Hawthorne

2. Anna Hoxie


	7. The Burden Of My Song

Disclaimer- I swear. I don't see the point of doing this every chapter. But I must admit it is fun ranting on and on in the disclaimer. It gives me a reason to complain. And who doesn't like to complain. I sure do. Lol.

Well, my little chickadee's. this is my seventh chapter. I know this story is really dramatic. But hey. Life is dramatic in general so there is not way that I can get around it. We all know that every good story needs drama, humor, and romance. Along with action, adventure. And everything else put together. They also need to balance out. And if you have ever written or attempted doing that you know its not an easy thing to do. Too much of one thing can ruin the whole effect of the story. But, hey, its not like we are award winning authors. Most of us haven't even finished high school. Which I will VERY soon.

This chapter is for my sister, Jouri, whom I love very dearly. May you find all the happiness in the world that you so truthfully deserve. You are a great person and I love you. Without you my world would just fall apart. Love you, smooches. XOXO. ; ). Thank you for everything. Putting up with correcting my stories. Lol. I can get tiring I know. Lmao

and thank you to my reviewers. I really appreciate it. Love ya bunches. See you next chapter. Hopefully soon.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1. CH. 7

The Burden Of My Song.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have had enough of that room already. I couldn't stand it much longer; the room itself seemed to be closing in on me. I needed to get out. So I drew myself a bath, picked out a decent dress, combed my thick curls and set out of there, and into the mystical city of Rivendell. I strolled out of my safe haven and into the gardens. I followed the paths as they curved and turned into different directions, every now and then stopping to smell the beautiful flowers; some that I have never seen in my life. They were so exotic, and smelled exquisite. I kept walking until I came to a fork in the path. The one to my right lead me back into some other gardens and the one to my left lead to a forest. I got curios and wanted to know where the other path leads me to, so with curiosity as my commander (as usual) I took the one to the left. I walked down the path surrounded by thousands of ancient trees. At first it appeared as I stepped into a masterpiece. It was so intoxicating, an enigmatic beauty that would put any person into a magical trance, my senses seemed to sharpen as a result of the divine serenity surrounding me……listen……..

I could have sworn that they were whispering. It sounded like they were talking to each other. No, more like singing to each other. It was barely audible to my ear. The wind and breeze seemed to carry it to me. Every time a breeze blew by I would hear very low murmurs. But I could not understand what they were saying, if in fact they were saying anything. 

I snapped out of my current trance and entered another one. The sound of rushing water caught my ear. It was to the left of me off the path. I decided to risk getting lost and go find the source of the noise. I followed the noise till I came to a beautiful water fall, with green blue water gushing out from on top of a fairly high peak. It wasn't too high but it wasn't so low either. I walked closer to it and saw rocks near the end of the water fall. It looked like a pool, a pool with no shallow end, just a deep pool of azure water, very deep, deep enough to drown the human eye without reaching its mysterious bottom. It was so beautiful everything here was so beautiful. I felt so out of place here. I didn't belong. I lifted my head up again and looked at the sky, at this heaven I'm blessed to dwell in….NOPE I definitely do not belong here. I'm like an image from a surreal painting where you could hear noises seeping out venomously trying to assassinate your ears (Ah modern Life) I would just be a stain in this perfect impression of paradise…Rivendell! 

I was in a daze looking into the water, looking at my reflection. I bent down and grazed my finger across the water. It was warm, just the right temperature. Not too cool and not too hot. Perfecto. 

That reminded me of a poem. I love poems. I also have a great memory for remembering worthless things. But when it comes to remembering important thing for the life of me I won't remember, this being the child of a life where circumstances force you to prefer details that are born in moments of fantasy.

"Now how did that poem go?" I asked myself out loud. I have the tendency to speak to myself. Not in the crazy sort of way but when I am having a problem and I'm arguing the differences. (And no don't give me any funny looks Einstein did that Not that I'm an Einstein) Or I just think out loud.

"Ah, yes now I remember" I said to no one in particular. It is quite the lengthy poem.

"Love me little, love me long, is the burden of my song." I began chanting the verses.

"Love that is too hot and strong burneth soon to waste.

Still, I would not have thee cold,

not too backward, nor too bold;

Love that lasteth till 'tis old

Fadeth not in haste.

Love me little, love me long,

is the burden of my song."

"If thou lovest me too much,

It will not prove as true as touch;

Love me little, more than such,

for I fear the end.

I am with little well content,

And a little from thee sent

is enough, with true intent

to be steadfast friend.

Love me little, love me long,

is the burden of my song."

"Say thou lov'st me while thou live;

I to thee my love will give,

Never dreaming to deceive

Whiles that life endures.

Nay, and after death, in sooth,

I to thee will keep my truth,

As now, when in my may of youth;

This my love assures.

Love me little, love me long,

is the burden of my song."

"Constant love is moderate ever,

and it will through life persever;

Give me that, with true endeavour

I will it restore.

A suit of durance let it be,

For all weathers that for me,

For the land or for the sea,

Lasting evermore.

Love me little, love me long,

is the burden of my song."

"Winter's cold, or summer's heat,

autumn's tempests on it beat,

it can never know defeat,

Never can rebel.

Such the love that I would gain,

Such the love, I tell thee pain,

Thou must give, or woo in vain;

so to thee farewell!

Love me little, love me long,

is the burden of my song."

I loved that poem. It was so beautiful. But I have many favourites. I stood up on a rock next to the pools shore, just thinking about everything. I guess I should tell Elrond that I would stay. But I didn't want to go now. Everything was silent except for the rushing water and the breeze shaking the leaves on the tall trees. I was pondering my dreams once more. Oddly enough at the thought of them the world seemed to considerably darken. Grey clouds covered the once shining sun making the world look dim and grey. The breeze got suddenly much cooler. And the water no longer had the blue green hue it had a minute ago now it was a dull grey colour, much like the sky was.

I bent down to touch the water once more. The water was considerably cool. How can the water drop 20 degrees in thirty seconds flat? That didn't seem right. But that wasn't the worst of it. 

The second my fingers made contact with the water, it rippled as usual. But the unusual thing about it was that the ripples turned black. And the blackness just consumed the whole pool of water. Until all of it was consumed. No longer was it azure, and no longer was it a dull grey, but an inky, infinite black. The pool was the blackest of black. I could no longer see my reflection in it as I seemed to gaze into a black hole that murdered all beauty around it.

I looked at my fingers and they were tainted black. The same colour the water is now. The substance was sticky and it was the foulest thing I have ever smelled in my life. What could it be? It wasn't oil. Of that I was sure. Oil and petroleum did not smell this foul. So I thought. I stood there crouching next the water and stared at my hand then at the black pool. What could it be? I thought of all the substances in Middle Earth that are like this.

But something whispered an inaudible word in the back of my mind, like it was trying to give me a clue. But I didn't hear. Nonetheless they said it again. What was it? It sounded like they said ore, or maybe nor. I still couldn't make it out. And again the whisper repeated the word.

They said Orc. But why would they say Orc? What did this foul substance have to do with Orcs? I went through the volumes of knowledge I held in my head; until one fact stood out. Black foul sticky substance and Orcs only are combined in one instance.

Orcs' blood!

Orc blood was black and sticky and also smelled foul. Then the realization hit me. I was standing next to a waterfall full of Orcs blood and my hand was covered in it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I gave a terrified scream, as I backed away from the pool. ALL THIS BLOOD. All I saw was blood; in my dreams, and now in reality. I just couldn't tell the difference anymore. What was happening to me, and why? I thought between my mortified sobs.

Strong hands encircled me from the back. I gave another scream and tried desperately to pry myself free. I struggled and squirmed but the hands would not budge.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. Breathe, calm down. Now one is going to hurt you. I am here. Naught is going to happen to you I promise, Shhhhhhhh, Relax, Tis just me, Tis Elladan."

At the sound of his voice and name I stopped struggling just as quickly as I had begun. 

"Elladan?" I asked with a shaky voice, hot tears still pouring down my face. I turned around and saw his face. I looked into his eyes to make sure it was him. It was. There was no mistaking it.

"Yes, it is me. Don't be afraid any longer. I'm here." He assured me as he stroked my hair and held me in his strong, warm, and safe embrace. I wasn't afraid any longer. I was so glad he was there. I wish I could stay in his arms forever. 

The grey shroud that was over the world lifted off. And once more the sun shone, this time all the brighter. And the breezed got warmer, but this time it smelt all the sweeter. The birds once more sang their beautiful songs. And the waterfall was as azure as it was before.

"What just happened?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I don't even think my explanation is correct. But it is over now. You are safe."

"So you saw it. You saw it all. It wasn't just me imagining it all. You saw the blood?"

He nodded his head solemnly.

"What does it all mean? What is happening to me? Did you see the whole thing? How long were you standing there?"

"Shhhh. Calm down. I will answer all you question as far as my knowledge will let me. And at this point, I don't know what they mean. Nor do I know what is happening to you. And yes I did see the whole thing. I was here before you came."

I didn't say anything. I just stood silent looking into his breathtakingly gorgeous grey eyes. And he continued

"You were very well content when you came through the trees, and even happier when you saw the waterfall and its waters. But you mood seemed to change. I felt it. Everything in the forest seemed to have felt the change in your mood. Everything around you seems to be affected by it. Hence why the sky darkened and the breeze became cooler. But the blood I can not explain. I understand why the grey clouds would disappear and why the wind suddenly changed. But I don't understand the disappearance of the blood, nor do I understand the appearance of it. But come now. I'll take you back home and to my father. He will surely find an explanation."

Home… That sounded so good, especially coming from him. I held his hand all the way back to the palace. Cause it's a theory of mine. If in doubt or in this case fear and doubt, hold someone's. It makes you feel safe and cared about.

Not once through the whole walk back did he let go of my hand. Every time I tensed he would feel it. And he just held my hand tighter, and smiled at me. What was this feeling I was having, in the pit of my stomach? Why would my heart suddenly beat faster when he was near? Why did I always want to hold him, or be held by him? Why did his hand fit so perfectly on mine? And why could I think of anything but him?

What did it all mean? These entire questions were such a burden to me. A heavy load I could not carry alone. And Elladan seemed to know this. Oddly enough he didn't need to say any words. I felt it. I feel connected to him.

He was there and offering his help. All I had to do was to extend my hand and take it. And he would be there in an instant. Then a question hit me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Elladan was forced to stop to. But he still held my hand. He looked at me questioningly. And I just looked at him with a worried expression. And I thought I heard his voice in the back of my head ask me what the matter was. And in my mind I said nothing was wrong. He looked at me in disbelief and kept walking with me in tow. From his reaction it would seem he heard what I was thinking. But that wouldn't be so odd. He was in fact the grandson of Galadriel. 

What scared me so much you ask? What was that question that I was pondering? What made me stop in my tracks? Well it's one of the simplest questions in the world, yet the hardest to find an answer to. And when you do find an answer it's the hardest one to admit.

Was I falling in love with Elladan? The most beautiful creature I have laid my eyes upon. Was he really there holding my hand, and comforting me? Is this what love feels like? The person that has done so much for me and oddly enough seems to care about me?

It can't be so. I've known him for all of three days. The longest three days of my virtually nonexistent life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

so that is the end of chapter seven. Hope you liked it. And just to tell you. My updates aren't going to be so quick. But, I must warn you that all my time is being stretched out thinner then it already is. I have football games that I am forced to sit through till the end seeing as the colorguard and band is forced to sit through the whole thing. And we can't even walk around with friends. There are like 20 chaperones surrounding the band bleachers. And the only time we are allowed to move from our spots is when we have to go to the bathroom. 

And Fridays are the longest days. I get out of school at 2:03. I have to run to my locker. Run to the bathroom to get changed. Get all my stuff. My two costumes which are made up of like 4 articles of clothing. Carry 4 flags. My change of clothe from the school day. 4 pairs of choose. A notebook. Makeup for the show. My majorette costume, my baton. And I have to get all this and be at the fields my 2:30. Then we practice the show till 4:30. At five we get on a bus and go to the football stadium. We eat. Change into our costumes for pregame. Do our hair and makeup. Then do pregame. Run back. Change for halftime show. Then when that is done we sit on the bleachers. And we don't leave till like 10:00. So as you can see it is exhausting. 

Not to mention I have a competition every single weekend for 2 months. On one weekend we even have two competitions to go to. The bus rides takes hours. 

So this is my excuse for not being able to update soon. But after the fall rush is over. I'll have more time.

Sorry for the long note. Hehehehehehe.

Talk to you next chapter

and please review. I would really appreciate it. 


	8. Shattered Graces

~~~~~~~*~*~Shattered Grace~*~*~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Time seemed so slow here, yet in a way it seemed to go by so very fast. Everything seemed so blurred. All the days that passed seemed to mesh together in brilliant colours and shades. No one could figure out what is wrong with me. The elves were very generous and accepting. They even remained cheerful and did their best to make everything around me seem so peaceful and yet sparkling…  
  
I seemed to be a grey cloud that shrouded their glorious sun, a black stain that tarnished a beautiful white silk. The gloom around me was so stiff, I actually felt sick to the bone, for two months I felt my energy draining slowly as I dwelt only in my room, leaving only when my presence was requested, and for the only purpose of politeness and gratitude. I would just sit there and look out onto the beautiful valley from my balcony. That's what I was doing at the moment: standing on my balcony, wrapped in a very thick cloak made especially for me.  
  
It was the dead of winter, and the days were frigid. Today was no exception. I leaned against the railing, feeling the hard stone, which was nearly frozen form the cold, even with suede gloves on I could still feel it seeping into my body…   
  
My room faced east, giving me a perfect view of the sunrise. I was up early like every other day, not that the term up fits considering I was getting no sound sleep at all. The nightmares were still haunting me. They were getting worse and worse as the days wore on. I was utterly lonely and depressed. I can't remember that last time I smiled, the last time I laughed, the last time I actually had a good night's sleep. But I do remember my nightmares, the tears I cry everyday.  
  
After a while it got sickening however beautiful my room was I truly felt the need to go out, maybe have some contact with the living world or better yet, go to the library and read. You can't go wrong with reading.  
  
I made my way down the hall, and to the library. There we so many books, I felt like a child in a candy store. I made my way up and down the rows of books, trying to find something interesting, till something caught my eye.  
  
It was an old book, bound in leather; on the front of the book it read "Enchantments" in elvish script. This should be interesting… With the book in hand I walked over to a table that was next to a big window and sat in one of its chairs.  
  
I opened the book and started skimming through it. It was all spells and how to cast them. Well, this should be fun. I past page by page, each with an interesting spell, how to make it rain, how to heal someone, so on and so forth. I was completely engrossed in the book that I did not see two elves waltz in the room.  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" I jumped out of my seat as soon as I heard the voice, quickly closing the book then held it in my hands, trying to hide the title.   
  
Much to my displeasure I soon realized that it was none other then sleeping beauty himself, with another disgustingly beautiful elf by his side. I had no other choice but to plaster on one of my smiles. I deserve a fucking academy award after this performance. Every time he's near I have the biggest urge to grimace and just glare daggers at him; which I do right after he turns his back on me. The only reason I won't do it to his face is because I know Elrond will give me another of his speeches on lady like behaviour.   
  
"Elrohir, what a pleasant surprise!" I practically spat the word pleasant out.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." this guy saw right through every fake face, smile, and act I put on. (One of the main reasons I can't stand him).  
Just then the disturbingly gorgeous elf next to him spoke up: "Elrohir, don't be rude. Introduce me to this beautiful creature before us."   
Oh, god! Talk about sugar-coated. Sugar is a delightful treat at first. But if you eat too much it may very well give you a stomach ache or worse yet a cavity. I felt a tooth ache coming on …….  
  
but I can not deny that I was attracted to this elf before me in every way imaginable. His hair was sable, darker then the night, his eyes were very clear, the colour of the sky on a cloudless day, they contrasted each other beautifully, one clear and one dark, a very good mix in my book.  
  
"This is Ellen, the one I've told you about." oh boy, that can't be good. Everything that comes out of Elrohir's mouth about me is always negative.  
  
"This is Ellen, it can't be! She is but a child! She looks completely sweet. She can't be capable of all the things you have said!"   
  
A child! Ha! Maybe to the elves I was. But I am no child. This elf obviously doesn't know me. I pity him, he clearly doesn't know what I am capable of under certain circumstances.   
  
Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a bitch all of the time, only if I am provoked, which was exactly the game Elrohir likes to play at.  
  
"Obviously you do not know her very well my friend." Elrohir retorted.  
  
"As if you know me much better than he!" I replied.  
  
"I know you better than you think." He said in a calm voice.   
I just stood there, glaring at him.   
"How dare you say that you know me!!? You.. Don't.. Know. .Anything.. About.. Me." Every word that came out of my mouth was so sharp it cut through the air with the force of a thousand daggers.  
  
"Oh, but I do! I can see through every childish facade you put on, all your misleading smiles, every false word that comes flying out of your mouth. And all you can do is to hide behind your rude remarks and your sarcasm, because that is all you have. So you see, I do know you. And I can see right through you. And that scares you!"  
  
There was a silence. I didn't know what to say to him because as much as I hate to admit it he was right. I was so angry. I just looked down at the book that now lay on the table. Trying to hide the tears that were freely cascading down my flushed cheeks. The sun reflecting on them making them look like falling diamonds, shattering as they made contact with the worn leather of the book. But I made no sound, and no indication of crying.   
  
"What? No sarcastic remark? This must be a first. Our dear Ellen here doesn't have anything to say! I have to tell you, I never thought I would see the-" Before he could finish his sentence someone interrupted him.  
  
"That is enough out of you Elrohir! What exactly do you think you are doing? What is your problem?" A sharp and strong voice demanded.  
  
I looked up to find that it was Elladan. Looking very angered at his identical brother. He looked at me and saw the tears that were still falling. I couldn't help it. Once I start I can't stop. The tears always seemed to cease when they wanted to. The elf that was standing next to Elrohir seemed to take that as his cue to leave.  
  
"Are you proud of your self Elrohir? Making a 16 year old girl cry? Sometimes it really does surprise me just how careless with your words you are. I thought you were above this? I guess your not."  
  
Elrohir's eyes seemed to soften as he glanced at me.  
  
"Elladan, you know very well I had no intention of making her cry."  
  
"Well you did. And from now on you have to be more careful with the words flying out of your mouth.  
  
"Don't even begin pinning all the blame on me. I wasn't the only one involved in this little brawl!"  
  
"No, but she is sixteen, that is just a mere second compared to them many years you have lived. You should know A LOT better then she does!"  
  
I knew they could go on arguing forever. I've seen them in action. So I didn't say a word. I just grabbed my book and walked out of there without as much as a backward glance at the two. I have had enough for one day. So I went in my room, slammed to door shut and sat on my bed. I was exhausted; I needed a nap, just a short nap. It is day and the sun is shining nothing will happen to me. So I closed my eyes and in seconds I was asleep.  
  
:: Dream:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw myself on and bed and sleeping on my stomach my face looking towards the right. I actually looked peaceful, worry wasn't etched all over my face and the sun was shining on me.  
  
But the sun faded, and from the clouds an unforgiving wind blew. I got closer to my sleeping form, but the gust of wind did not wake her. I stood there just looking at my face, undisturbed by the winds. Was it really me lying on the bed? I know this is a dream. So it has to be.  
  
I noticed something, something extremely odd. In the middle of my back there was a red stain, the stain just kept on growing and soaking through my dress. I was bleeding? How? Am I alive? What happened? This isn't possible, one doesn't just begin bleeding out of nowhere.   
  
My train of thoughts were interrupted.  
  
The person that was supposedly me lying on the bed suddenly opened her eyes. And they were Black, black as midnight on a moonless night? It can't be me I don't have Black pools for eyes! She looked exactly like me except for the eyes.  
  
Surprised by her sudden wakefulness I stumbled back. She looked straight into my eyes and got up from the bed. Worry and what seemed to be pain was written all over her eyes. She reached out a hand to me but all I could do was back away.  
  
"Ellie!" she managed to say. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. The harsh winds started up again. They were so fast and so loud that I could hardly hear what she was saying.  
  
"Ellie, you must not look into the light! Don't look into the light!" From behind her an ethereal light seemed to shine, every second that passed the light became brighter.   
  
"Remember the light, remember." She cried and she slowly was consumed by the light. It was so bright, so very bright. My eyes were burning. It hurt so much, even with my closed eyes. The pain was too much, it was too bright.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
I desperately cried but the light would not fade! I felt like someone was stabbing my eyes out with daggers.  
  
::End of dream::  
  
"wake up, wake up lady Ellen! It's only a nightmare, you need not fear"   
  
Someone shook me so hard that I finally woke. But the pain was still there. It felt like I was blind.  
  
"It hurts, it still hurts!"  
  
"What is it? What hurts? Your eyes? Let me see, open them." So I opened my eyes for him. And all that I heard come out of his mouth was a soft gasp. I couldn't make out anything. I couldn't see anything, just distant shadows.  
  
"Dear Valar! We must get you to lord Elrond, quickly hold onto me"  
  
So I held onto him and he picked me up and ran out of the room. I could feel the warm tears falling down my face, they seemed thicker than usual. He raced down the hall; he was headed to Elrond's study.  
  
I heard him tell someone to open the door for him. I could hear the door opening as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Lord Elrond there is something terribly wrong with Lady Ellen!" I heard chairs screeching as people got up out of their chairs.  
  
"What happened, why is her faced covered in blood?" I heard Elrond's voice getting closer.   
My face was covered in blood?  
  
"Give her to me!" It was Elladan, I knew his voice anywhere. The elf that was holding onto me gave me to him. Everything was going so fast. My eyes still stung so badly!  
  
"Elladan get her to the infirmary, quickly!"  
  
I don't remember anything from then on, everything just went black.........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I opened my eyes everything was bright and blurry. There still was a dull pain in my eyes, but not as sharp as it used to be. I also felt very rested a feeling I haven't had in a long time.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are well."  
  
A strong masculine voice filled the room. I looked to where I thought the voice came from.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
"No, it's Elrohir"  
  
What was he doing here? He obviously doesn't care about me; he's proved that fact many more times than was necessary.  
  
"Ellen, I apologize for the way I have been treating ever since you arrived."  
  
He is apologising!?! I can't believe it! I never thought he would apologize, his ego is way too big.  
  
"Don't worry sleeping beauty, I understand everything."  
  
"You do?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.  
  
"Yes, believe it or not I understand everything completely. Just because I'm of the race of "men" doesn't mean I'm necessarily stupid, naive maybe, ignorant, in some ways. But stupid is the thing I am most far from."  
  
"At no moment did I ever insinuate that you were ever stupid, naive yes, ignorant, like you said in some ways. But we are all ignorant in some way or another. Look, I came here to apologize, not start another argument!"  
  
I sighed deeply, he was right I started it this time. I was just a bit grumpy and I needed an aspirin the size of a freaking frisbee right about now.  
  
"I'm sorry too; I just haven't been myself lately. I'm usually not like this. I usually get along with everyone. So, do we have a truce?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He just stood there at the foot of my bed staring me straight in the eyes. His gaze was so intense and never faltered. It was like he was trying to look into my soul. Like he was trying to see what I was thinking. His gaze was filled with curiosity and wonder, and if I wasn't mistaken........confusion?  
  
"Elrohir, are you alright?" I asked in a genuinely concerned voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am well. But I should be the one asking you that question."  
  
"Yes, I am fine. My eyes feel much better. Although I must say that I have the headache from hell!"  
  
He just seemed to ignore my comments. He kept staring at me. What was wrong with him? Why is he looking at me like that?  
  
"Ok Elrohir, what the heck is wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like I have two heads?"  
  
"Well.......you should see for yourself."  
  
What is up with this Elf? He was acting really strange. So I got up out of my bed feeling a little dizzy when I stood on my feet. I went over to my vanity and picked up my hand mirror that was next to two glasses and a picture of water carved very intricately out of glass. I looked back to Elrohir and saw that he never once took his attention away from me. I pulled the mirror up to my face.  
  
And the only sound that was heard was the deafening shattering noise the mirror gave off as it made contact with the wooden floor. I was so startled that I backed up into my vanity and hit it. All of the contents on it fell to the floor including the glasses and the picture of water, all of them breaking into a million tiny pieces, never to be put together again, forever emendable. They all made such a big noise that I was sure the whole population of Rivendell must have heard it. Glass, water, brushes, combs, hair ties, perfumes. They all wear scattered all around me. I couldn't move.  
  
Within seconds there was a rapid knock at the door, and someone bursted in. It was Elladan, Glorfindel, and soon after them Elrond followed.  
  
"Ellie don't move, we'll come and get you. Just hold still."  
  
I couldn't respond though. I was so completely lost and confused. What has happened to me?  
  
Elladan made his way through all the sharp glass that was on the floor and picked me up and carried me all the way across the room to my bed and sat me on it.  
  
"Are you Alright did you get cut?"  
  
He was looking for any signs of serious cuts. He didn't make eye contact with me until a couple of second. His eyes widened, and the same look of concern that flashed on his brother's face flashed on his.  
  
"Your eyes! How..? What....? How can it be?" He held my face in his hands all the while not taking his eyes off mine.  
  
"I'm afraid none of us have an answer for this." Elrond responded with a deep sigh.  
  
"I am also afraid that her eyes will never be back to the way they were."  
  
It was that light I saw in my dream, I'm sure of it. My dreams seem to be mixing with reality, so much so that I don't know the difference between them anymore. I'm not sure about anything anymore.   
  
I just sat there, trying to take it all in. Within seconds I was changed forever. My eyes....they weren't a deep dark brown anymore. They were a shade of night with shinning specks of Gold that resembled the light I saw much. It almost looked like there were tears from the sun in my eyes. Tears that shone bright…


End file.
